


普通花魁

by Suin



Category: UzuiTengen/AgatsumaZenitsu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suin/pseuds/Suin
Summary: 瞎写的宇善。





	普通花魁

吉原花街的新花魁脾气有点怪，自从接客以来没有出过店门一步，除了店里的人以外没有人见过她长什么样子，接客的时候也不允许除了客人以外的其他人待在房间里，连贴身的女婢也要在其他的房间等待指令。本来这样的规矩在吉原是没有的，不过问起这位花魁的话，店里的姑娘都会说人很好，很可爱，很喜欢她之类的，被她接待过的客人也都说长得很好看，给的数越来越高，老板娘也就由着他去了。据老鸨说请求收留的那天连头发也没有绑，就这样素面朝天出现在门口，低着头一副快要哭出来的样子说自己实在是走投无路了，就算打杂也要留下之类的云云，于是就这样被收留了。本来妓院已经有不少人了打算拒绝，但是好像因为实在是不忍心拒绝还在脑子里脑补了各种家破人亡的悲惨画面所以最后还是收留了，尝试着化妆以后发现真的很漂亮才决定让她作为娼妓去接客的。

嘛，以上都是去花魁房间的路上宇髄天元听老板娘说的。

一个月以前我妻善逸接到了麻雀的消息，说吉原花街最近有花魁接连失踪，事情太过蹊跷怀疑有鬼所以决定派他去做卧底。凭着并不是第一次在花街做卧底和不知道哪里来的对自己这张脸的自信心，我妻善逸找人借了套不起眼的衣服披头散发就去了。到了之后才发觉所有人都在看自己，觉得太害羞了又不能讲话，所以憋红了脸低头走路，最后走到妓院门口的时候眼泪都快流出来了，没想到在别人眼里变成了被抛弃的悲惨少妇。

宇髄天元知道消息的时候气炸了，摔了信就骂我妻善逸怎么不和他说一声就走，连信都没有留，须磨跑过去刚想安慰几句，在听见他说什么我妻善逸没化妆肯定卖不出去之后默默退下了。……到底因为谁才会卖不出去啊？

最后还是冷静下来以交换情报为由乔装打扮去了花街找我妻善逸，虽然这个理由在外人看来根本就是借口。

宇髄天元跟着老板娘走到房间门口，木牌上工工整整写着“善子”，从门的缝隙里透出一点甜腻的香气，宇髄天元闻了闻，是熟悉的草莓味。老板娘倾身和他道了别，示意他可以进去了，宇髄天元颔首算是回应。屋子里传来小声的交谈，宇髄天元听出来是我妻善逸捏着嗓子把女婢请出去了，他给里面出来的姑娘让出一条道，一抬眼就看见我妻善逸坐在梳妆台前，俨然是一副打理好了的样子。无限城一役之后我妻善逸成了新一任的鸣柱，为了看起来成熟一点蓄了长发，不过因为是娃娃脸，这几年压根没有变，不仅没有威严，托本人爱哭的福，还多了点畏畏缩缩的感觉。平常只是随意扎个马尾的灿金色头发现在被姑娘用簪子盘出好看的形状，露出白净后颈，脸上上了一点妆，红色很淡地点缀在有点肉的脸上，从宇髄天元的角度看过去只有侧脸，还有点欲拒还迎的感觉。大概是还不太习惯头上有东西，我妻善逸伸手按了按簪子，之后那张脸就微微转向了他，褐色瞳孔吊在眼角打量来人，润红嘴角抿起来一点，压出好看的样子。

宇髄天元等房间附近没人之后走进去关上了门，身子一靠手探进袖子开口就不怀好意：“你的口味还是没变啊，屋子里的草莓味我在门外边都能闻到了。”

我妻善逸一见是他，很明显地松了一口气，连声音也不隐藏了，“哈？关你什么事啊？！我就喜欢不行吗？……嘶，头好重啊！”

“啧，花魁的装饰不就是这么多，你个小屁孩懂什么。”

虽然嘴上在抱怨，宇髄天元还是走过去给我妻善逸摘掉了点头上的装饰，没了固定物脑后的头发松松垮垮，有几根散发垂下来停在肩膀后的凹陷，我妻善逸觉得痒，便伸手去挠脖子，手指把那一片白净的都按红，显出深色的印子。宇髄天元呼吸一滞，想起不久前的几个夜晚，同一个人的腰上浓墨重彩的几笔。他伸手替我妻善逸拨开那几撮头发，盖住肩膀裸露的一小块，嘴唇凑上去。我妻善逸正烦着，只感觉脖颈一热，熟悉的香味带着肌肤相亲的触感侵袭大脑，宇髓天元用呼吸蹭他的头发，他之前刚洗过头，为了试新换的橙子味香氛，现在和宇髓天元不知道哪里调的骚气香水味混在一起居然意外的和谐。

“我们多久没见了？”宇髓天元在他耳后像是什么大型动物一样蹭来蹭去，整个人靠在他身上只露出一个眼罩出现在镜子里。我妻善逸回忆起自己来吉原的时间，就在宇髓天元说要带着妻子出去玩一圈之后没过几天麻雀就给他送了消息，至今为止来吉原已经一个月有余，加上之前在家里无所事事每天等宇髓信件的时间，两人已经分别了有两个月。我妻善逸闻着依旧浓烈的香水味，前音柱大人该是刚放下行李换了套衣服就风尘仆仆赶来查岗了，心跳好像还有点快。他想起上次和宇髓单独呆在一个房间的情形，脸开始肉眼可见的变红，把脸上胭脂都盖过去。宇髓天元觉得好笑，自己的继子就算两个人不知道做了多少回，谈到这种事情的时候还是会整个人都红起来，宇髓有心逗他，凑到他耳边低声道：“衣服太多了，我不方便，所以这次善逸自己把它脱下来，能做到吗？”

我妻善逸身子一震，过往羞耻在脑袋里撞来撞去把他撞得晕了一半，没时间思考宇髓天元到底是来干什么的，身子起了一层薄汗，几乎不可闻地嗯了一声。宇髓天元亲着肩膀，手从我妻善逸身后探进去滑向他胯间，“乖孩子。”

太深了，我妻善逸趴在身下散落的衣物上想。宇髄天元手撑在他腰窝上挺着腰撞他，每一下都从敏感点恶狠狠碾过去，早在进入的当口他的眼泪就已经流了下来，为了不出声咬着衣服的嘴巴里只感觉到吐息的热和被口水沾湿的布料的粗糙感，他把整张脸都埋进衣物里也无法挡住喉咙里发出的所有声音，和身后宇髄天元的喘息配合得很熟练，偶尔还会蹦出点像女人一样的嘤咛。眼睛看不见东西的时候他能感受到宇髄天元的汗滴在他后背，是滚烫地面落下的雨，天又突然变得闷热，发簪还是没有顶住压力独自落地，及腰的金色头发脱离了束缚水流般顺着桥一样的身体铺满宇髄天元眼前那一点白净的地方。我妻善逸能听到簪子掉下来的声音，也听到宇髄天元叫他把簪子捡起来，腰上的压制也跟着消失，他缓了会儿把眼前的眼泪眨掉，握着簪子撑起上半身，稍微抬眼找到了梳妆台的位置，逃一样地飞速低下头把簪子放上去，但是马上，他的手还按在簪子上，下巴就被抬起来了。他在镜子里看到宇髄天元把眼罩也摘了，刘海垂着挡住伤眼，发尾也是湿的贴在好看的锁骨上，一开口他耳边就一股温热：“好不容易化好妆了，花魁大人也照照镜子吧？”

我？我为什么要照镜子？他能看到镜子里不只有宇髄天元，还有不知道被眼泪还是口水糊了一脸的自己，别人好不容易给他化的妆现在都被蹭得差不多了，只有残存的一点口红留在唇上闪着光泽，和露出的一点舌尖一个颜色。我妻善逸皱起眉，想和宇髄天元说不要总是欺负他，下一秒就被重重地顶了起来，他只能慌乱扯着宇髄天元头发转过头去讨吻封住声音，眼泪又开始流。亲了没一会儿憋不住气松了口，身后大开大合爽得他忍不住挺腰，往下动作的宇髄天元一下捅到最深处，撞得尾椎骨又爽又痛。就这样顶了好几下，我妻善逸张着嘴直喘气，连脚趾都蜷缩起来，鼻尖泄出一点哭泣小小声喊着宇髄天元名字，哭着说他不行了要射了。宇髄天元柔声安慰他，马上就好了，性器却朝着那一点突然加快了动作，我妻善逸整个人都缩进宇髄天元怀里，连带着穴肉狠狠碾过敏感点，腰一抖惊叫着高潮，宇髄天元咬着肩头一小块肉跟着一起射进他深处。

宇髄天元看着他短暂的射精之后直直瘫下去，累极了似的枕着手臂闭眼喘气，眼角画出来的轮廓柔和了性别，没忍住又逗他：“这下该怎么办才好呢？没忍住射进去了。”

之后他就看见那双眼睛睁开了，用他进门时的眼神穿过一片金色勾他，

“我、该不会就这样怀上宇髓先生的孩子吧？”

……小鬼。宇髄天元立刻又硬了，掰着我妻善逸转了个身面向他，把腿扛上肩膀偏头亲了一口脚踝，性器对准穴口一捅到底，“花魁大人这么想怀我的孩子的话只做这一次可能还不够，不如再做一次吧。”

“等、等等？！宇髓先生！刚才是开玩笑的我已经不行了！拜托饶了我吧宇髓呃啊……”


End file.
